


Let's Leave It All Behind

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Alec Lightwood, Angel Magnus Bane, Angst, Banned Together Bingo, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: In the aftermath of a battle between the angels, Alec seeks comfort in Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Let's Leave It All Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - wing(s)  
> Banned Together Bingo - anti-war

Alec hovered over the desolate landscape. What had once been a field of green was littered with injured angels from both sides. The humidity made his sweat cling to his skin and pushed against his wings, making it harder to stay airborne.

The scene before him had become normal since Lucifer’s fall. He despised it.

His gaze zeroed in on who he was looking for: Magnus. He sat by himself, tending to a wound on his forearm. Alec landed on the ground beside him and watched as the wound healed. At least it had been small in the grand scheme of things.

Magnus had dealt with the war better than Alec.

For Alec, the pained shouts of his former loved ones and made him want to vomit. He stayed true to himself, fighting in the name of good, but he did it begrudgingly. Nothing positive would come from war.

Once his wound was healed, Magnus turned to Alec. Without a word, Alec sunk into Magnus’ embrace, the tension leaving his body for the first time since the fighting had restarted. Magnus’ hand found Alec’s wings, massaging them where they were the sorest. Alec sighed at the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he blocked out the suffering around them.

“I can’t believe it came to this.” His voice was muffled by Magnus’ chest, but Magnus understood and tightened his arms around him. “Angel against angel. This isn’t how it should be.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead.

“No,” he said into Alec’s hair. “It isn’t right, but it’s necessary. Lucifer is at fault for that.”

Feeling daring, Alec pulled away far enough to look in Magnus’ eyes. His heart tightened at the love and pain that was reflected back in them.

“Is he?” Alec asked in a whisper. “Did we need to stoop to his level? Did one angel’s bad decision mean that the rest of us had to create suffering on our own?”

Magnus sighed and pulled him close. His wings wrapped around the pair of them, shielding them from the outside world.

“You’re going to get yourself into trouble,” he muttered for Alec only.

It was said with love, and Alec knew Magnus would never stop him from speaking his mind, no matter how dangerous it was. He also knew that this was one area where he and Magnus might never see eye to eye. He gripped his lover tighter, determined never to let go.

“Can we go home?” he asked in a shaky voice. “That’s all I want.”

Magnus nodded and helped Alec stand, brushing stray dirt from his white wings before taking his hand. They pushed off from the ground together, leaving the battlefield behind.

The landscape below would never be the same as it had been at creation, stained with blood as it had become.

Heaven would remain the same. There, the angels could almost forget the war they’d found themselves tossed into. Alec hated it even as he became guilty of it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://forensicsisabelle.tumblr.com)!


End file.
